A virtualization technology is known that operates virtual operating systems (OS) by operating firmware, such as a hypervisor. For example, in a server system in which multiple physical partitions are arranged, a hypervisor is operated in each physical partition and a virtual OS is operated in each physical partition.
Furthermore, this virtualization technology is also used in a server system constituted by multiple system boards. In the server system, a hypervisor is operated and the hypervisor implements a virtualization system by providing one or more operating systems with a virtualization function.
FIG. 14 is a schematic diagram illustrating an example of a conventional virtualization system. The information processing apparatus illustrated in FIG. 14 performs a virtualization system. A total of three system boards (SBs) can be mounted on the information processing apparatus. In this case, two system boards, i.e., an SB#0 and an SB#1, are mounted. Each of the SBs includes two central processing units (CPU) and a single memory. The memory mounted on the SB#0 stores therein a program text in which a hypervisor instruction is described and management data that is used by the hypervisor. In the memory mounted on the SB#0, memory capacity is reserved that is capable of storing therein the amount of management data corresponding to the number of system boards that can be mounted. Specifically, in the memory mounted on the SB#0, a region that can manage information, as the management data, on the SB#0, the SB#1, and an SB#2 is reserved.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-009567
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-024214
However, with the conventional technology, there is a problem in that time is needed before the system is booted up. For example, because the management data that is used by the hypervisor to control its operation is concentrated in a single area in the server system, time is needed, for example, to perform an initialization process of each system board.
In the case illustrated in FIG. 14, because the SB#0 has a program text and management data, either one of the CPUs included in the SB#0 executes the initialization of the SB#0 or the SB#1. Accordingly, the CPU in the SB#0 sequentially executes the initialization process of each SB and the system is booted up after the completion of all of the initialization processes. Therefore, it takes a long time before the system is booted up.